I've Officially Lost My Sanity
by pielover3.14cherrypie
Summary: Hi! This is a cross over between Hetalia, Soul Eater, and a little Pokemon. Don't read unless you too have also lost your sanity, because this is just messed up! So there's this cake and. . . Everything goes down hill from there. Anyways, hope you like this! WARNING: THIS STORY IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!


**Hi! This is just a crackfic I wrote. Warning: This may cause: screaming, crying, vomiting, nosebleeds, explosive diarrhea, and loss of sanity. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR HETALIA. Though it would be totally awesome if I did! Also my NEXT story will be when the Axis Powers seek out Excalibur. And then the Nordics and other groups of Hetalia. Thank you to Ayumi Kudou for the idea! (for the Excalibur one) :D Anyways enjoy(?)! BTW Sky is an OC of Justanothergirl1221, my friend in real life :3**

* * *

****Death the Kid was gaping at it. A cake. And there was a cherry on the right side and not the left! So he put the cherry right in the center on the pink fluffy icing. And then. . . And then. . .

"I'M BLACK STAR, BITCHES!" Black Star said as he burst through the door that just happened to be there. Then he saw the cake and took it from Death the Kid and took a big bite from it, causing it to be asymmetrical.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Death the Kid screamed in terror, staring at the cake. Then Italy and Japan burst in through the same door Black Star had.

"I can help you!" Italy said happily. Then he turned the cake into a pasta. An asymmetrical pasta.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Death the Kid screamed in terror once again. Then the author, Mary, and her friend, Sky, burst in.

"Watch it, or I'll take your soul!" Mary said.

Maka then appeared out of nowhere. "That's my line!" She said.

"Well too bad cause it's mine now!" Mary said in a Black Star like voice.

Then, something unexpected happened. I mean, compared to all the other unexpected things that already happened, this one was the most unexpected of all. So far, because you never know what the author will do to the stories.

Japan started making out with Italy. Then they made it on the floor and went out of the room while Mary had a nosebleed. Then Sky said to her, "Let's get down to business." In a serious voice.

They both threw Poke' Balls (HAHAHAHAHAHA balls) and out of Mary's came Charizard and out of Sky's came Magicarp. "Oops, wrong ball." She said. Then she threw another one and Excalibur came out. Then words appeared.

A WILD DEATH THE KID, BLACK STAR, SOUL, AND MAKA APPEARED. WHAT WILL YOU DO?

Maka slashed the words with Soul in scythe form.. But wait, it made the words, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."

"Oops, wrong thing." She said. Then she slashed Soul across the words one time and made the words disappear.

Then Excalibur said, "My legend dates back to the twelfth century!" Then more words appeared.

A CRITICAL HIT! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! THE WILD DEATH THE KID, BLACK STAR, SOUL, AND MAKA FAINTED!

Then they all fainted. Then England appeared, snapped his fingers and made the words disappear. "What do I do now, boss?" He asked Mary.

"Go to Pretty Nails and ask for Nancy. She'll know what to do." Mary replied in a New Jersey accent, which is weird because she's from Kentucky. KFC Y'ALL!

Then England snapped his fingers and disappeared to the Pretty Nails across the street. Why it was there, not even Mary, the author, knows.

And so then Sky and Mary picked up Death the Kid and took him into a perfectly symmetrical room in his house and tied him to a chair and waited for him to become conscious. Boy, did they have a surprise for him!

When he woke up Sky, Mary, and Charizard were standing in front of them with evil grins. They left Excalibur with Black Star, Soul, and Maka for no apparent reason. Anyways, at first it looked symmetrical. . . And then. . . And then. . .

They moved the picture two inches to the right. Death the Kid then did a girly scream of terror. "You think this is bad? See what we have in store!" Sky said evilly. Charizard laughed.

"CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!" Mary yelled. Then a bunch of fire shot out of the dragon-like Pokemon's mouth, destroying half of his room. Yes, only half.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! UNHAND ME! NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?! WHY?!" Death the Kid yelled in terror.

Then Sky, Mary, and Charizard left, using fly, breaking half of the room's ceiling. They left Death the Kid there, and Excalibur with Black Star, Soul, and Maka. Then they went out to eat at Olive Garden with Italy and Japan, who were making out most of the time. Symmetrically. Not.

And to think all of this started with a cake.

* * *

**It's so fun to torture characters! XD I told Sky I'd write something like this. Also, don't get me wrong, I LOVE symmetry. Like I said, it's fun to torture characters. I'm sorry if I destroyed your sanity and all you have left is iNSaNiTY. Yes, I mean it like the Vocaloid song. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Bye bye!**


End file.
